This core facility provides the essential interface with the patients and family members who are critical[unreadable] to the success of each of the research projects. It is the responsibility of this core to provide all the[unreadable] relevant clinical data, biologic specimens, and systematic pathology review to the individual research[unreadable] projects. This core has also developed a psychsocial study that provides educational materials and[unreadable] genetic counseling to participants, with a measure of the effectiveness of the educational intervention.[unreadable] Interventions such as this may be effective as an initial outreach and educational method for families[unreadable] considering genetic testing for Li Fraumeni Syndrome, and may improve their knowledge and[unreadable] psychological outcomes.